Love Gained & Lost
by Firestarter0610
Summary: When Shelby returns to McMahonland, she realizes things have changed just a bit.
1. Jobless & Revisiting the Past

Shelby Robertson walked into her Chicago apartment and dropped off her stack of mail on the nearby end table. She had just returned from a long day at work, and to top things off, the company had given its employees notice that in 2 weeks, they would all be out of a job. The company had discovered that it would be a lot cheaper and more profitable to move the business to Mexico. As soon as Shelby sat down on her comfortable sofa, her phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"

"Hey Fancy!"

"Princess, is that you?"

"Of course silly, who else would it be?"  
  
Stephanie McMahon and Shelby had been friends for what seemed like forever. Shortly before her 11th birthday, Shelby's family moved to Connecticut because of her father's job relocating. At first, Shelby was none the pleased with the family's decision to take her away from everything she had ever known in North Carolina. However, once Shelby entered Jr. High school and met Stephanie, she was glad she made the move. Otherwise she would have never met her best friend.  
  
"What's up Stephanie?"

"Not much, I was going to call and see what was up with my best girlfriend in the entire world."

"Besides getting served notice that I am out of a job in 2 weeks, everything is just peachy keen. Thanks!"

"Oh sweetheart, I am so sorry. I know you loved that job. What happened?"

"I guess the company president wanted to learn how to say more than kiss my ass in Spanish."

"They're moving the entire company to Mexico? Gee!"

"Yea, tell me about it. So how are you?"

"I am doing better than you obviously, but checking up on you wasn't the entire reason I called. I was wondering when you would be able to come up and see your best friend whom has a birthday coming up in a few weeks."

"I remember Princess. You make sure I never forget."

"Since you don't have any commitments why don't you come up? Mom and Dad will be pleased to see you. Mom always said you were her second daughter anyways."

"I don't know Princess. I need to stay here and look for a job. Either that or at least another place to live cause if I don't find a job paying what I was making, I will not be able to keep my place."

"Come on Fancy. Take some time to enjoy life for a change. You never took a vacation from that place anyways unless they forced you to, and besides it may do you good and prove productive to come and see me."

"What are you talking about Princess?"

"Uh-uh, the only way you're gonna find out is if you get your butt up here."

"One condition and you've got it."

"You name it."

"Keep the Q.B.O.T.U. away from me. I don't feel like kicking her ass and arguing with your brother while I am on vacation."

"Oh I don't think you'll have to worry about her bothering you. She learned her lesson last time she messed with you."

"That she did princess that she did."

"So I will call you back in 2 weeks and let you know all the travel arrangements. You better not back out on me Fancy."

"Yes ma'am."


	2. Rude & Pleasant Awakenings

With that Shelby hung up the phone. She sat down and thought about her upcoming trip to New York where Stephanie & Shane now lived. She hadn't seen Stephanie for a few months, since they were last down in Chicago for a show. However, it had been forever since she had been in Greenwich. At least it felt that way. It seemed like eons ago when she and Stephanie were growing up together. Big brother and his friends always looking out for them, but never seeing them anything more than little pests. Shelby had always had a crush on Shane, but the only person who knew was Stephanie. That was until she met the Q.B.O.T.U., otherwise known as the queen bitch of the universe. Shane fell head over heels for Marissa's tricks, and ended up marrying her. The entire while Shelby kept her mouth shut. The only time she tried to tell Shane what was really going on, he didn't want to hear it. She thought if love was making him that blind, then he deserved it and her. The last time Shelby and Marissa ran into each other, it wasn't pretty. They never liked each other, and Marissa was one of the few people who knew how to press Shelby's buttons. Their last conversation ended up with Marissa suffering a broken nose, and Shelby getting her ass chewed by Shane. Since then, Shelby had spoken to hardly any of the McMahon clan except for Stephanie and occasionally Linda.  
  
As time seemed to fly by, and Shelby got ready to leave her office for the last time, she looked out the window, and checked out the skyline view that always welcomed her every time she walked into her office. She was offered this job right out of college. She attended Boston University with Stephanie and majored in Journalism and Communications. She was the youngest person in the country to hold this type of job and was full of promise. She damn sure delivered too. As she took her last box out to the car, she handed in her electronic key and said goodbye to the receptionist working the front desk for the last time. Stephanie had emailed her earlier in the week notifying her of her flight times and said she would pick her up from the airport. The next morning, she woke up and prepared to head for New York.  
  
The closer the plane got to NY, the more antsy Shelby got. She wasn't really sure why though. As she entered the airport, she saw the Hardy brothers and Matt's girlfriend Lita waiting on her with a sign that said Fancy on it. Once Shelby found out the brothers were from North Carolina and grew up not too far from her, she instantly clicked with them. She ran up to Jeff and he proceeded to pick her up off the floor like she weighed nothing.  
  
"Put me down Nero! I can walk you know!"

"Yes ma'am I know that, but it's easier to carry you and more fun."

"I can bet, but I want to say hi to the other people in the room."

"Sorry..."

"Hey Amy! Long time no see chic. You're still putting up with goofball over here I see!"

"I'm hurt Fancy. I really am! Come here and give me hug and I may forgive you."

"OK, as long as you leave me on the ground Matthew. Where's Stephanie? She said she would be picking me up."

"Well, she had an impromptu meeting come up she couldn't get out of. She wasn't happy that she couldn't be here to get you, but we assured her you would be in good hands."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I am ready to get out of here."

"Not a problem. As long as we can stop and get something to eat on the way to the office."

"Nero, forever my bottomless pit. Some things never change."

"That's right girl."


	3. Shopping & Nap Time

When the gang had finally gotten food on their stomachs and were sitting around the table at Denny's chatting, Amy got a call and excused herself from the table.  
  
"'Lo?"

"Hey Ames, its Stephanie."

"Hi, what's up?"

"Well, little change of plans. I need you to take her shopping. I am having a surprise family dinner and I know that she didn't bring anything that she would consider suitable for that. Just do it casually, and when you're done, bring her back to the house. I am going to take the rest of the day off. Consider our plan in motion."

"OK, if we have any problems I will call you."

"You're the greatest Ames. I owe you guys."  
  
When Amy walked up to the table, Shelby immediately noticed that Amy had an idea in her head for something. What it was, she wasn't sure, but knowing Amy, she was definitely thinking about something.  
  
"OK. I have an idea. Stephanie still won't be out of her meeting for a while, so why don't we go hit up the mall."

"Yea, I can take you to Hot Topic and by you a supply of that Care Bear perfume you love so much."

"That, and get this girly some dress clothes. We already know you hardly own any besides what you wear to work. Plus who knows, she may land a job interview or two while she's up here."

"Oh no, Jeff Hardy and a mall? We're in trouble. Let's go."  
  
Once they finished their shopping spree, Team Extreme pulled up in front of Stephanie's apartment which caused Shelby to garner a confused expression on her face.  
  
"What are we doing here? I thought we were going to the office."

"Well, Stephanie called while we were doing damage to the credit cards and said that she had gotten out of her meeting and to meet her here. Our instructions are to drop you off here, and head back to the office to work on some promos."  
  
"OK. I guess I will see you guys later. Stop by and see me some time and we will hang out."

"Later Fancy."  
  
Shelby entered Stephanie's apartment with the key she knew was on top of the door facing. That was Stephanie's one constant after becoming notorious for locking herself out of her apartment one too many times. Plus whenever Paul was in town, he didn't have to worry about waiting on her to get home. She sat all of her shopping bags and luggage down, going throughout the apartment calling for Stephanie.  
  
"Princess, Where are you?"

"In here Shelby!"

"Hey. I am finally here. I survived a shopping trip with Jeff, but I am here."

"(Laughs) I bet that was fun. How are you?"

"Beat. I know I just got here, but would you mind if I took a nap for a few hours, then I can be coherent enough to chit chat with you on life until the wee hours of the morning?"

"Sure sweetie. I figured you would be tired from your trip anyways. I will wake you up when it's time for dinner."

"Thanks! You're a dear."

"I know."


	4. Surprise Dinner & A Surprise Guest

Little did Shelby know that when she got up, she would be getting ready for a surprise. Stephanie entered the guest bedroom, and shook Shelby awake.  
  
"Fancy, get up. Mom and Dad are coming in for dinner since they found out you are in town and I know you want time to get "presentable" for them."

"What? Linda and Vince? Here? Tonight? Oh God. Thank Lord Amy convinced me to by some clothes that I could wear while ago. How long do I have?"

"About 45 minutes."

"You're joking right? I've got to take a shower and fix my hair and make- up..."

"Shelby, relax. It's gonna be ok."

"No, anything but okay."  
  
Stephanie just laughed as Shelby raced out of the bedroom to the bathroom and proceeded to take one of the shortest showers known to man. By the time she was curling her last strand of hair, the doorbell rung and then Shelby knew that there was no turning back. She slowly made her way towards the stairs that led into the living room of the apartment. She could hear Stephanie making small talk with her parents, and decided it would be better to go ahead and get this over with.  
  
"Shelby! How are you dear? Stephanie didn't tell us you were coming in until this morning."

"I'm ok Linda and yourself?"

"I'm fine dear." "Hi sweetheart. Come here and give me a hug. I haven't seen you in ages."

"Hi Vince."

"Pardon the interruption here, but dinner's ready to be served, if we can all head towards the dining room."  
  
One thing Shelby didn't notice until halfway through the meal was that there was an extra place set at the table. She wondered if Paul may have been dropping by later on.  
  
"Hey Princess who's the extra place for?"  
  
(Doorbell rings)  
  
"Ah, our last dinner guest has just arrived with what better be a good reason as to why he's late."


	5. Old Wounds Reopened

The next thing Shelby heard was the unmistakable voice of Shane McMahon. She didn't want any confrontation tonight by any means, so she just decided to play it cool and see what happened.  
  
"Shelby, I didn't know you were in town."

"Well, I wasn't going to miss my best friend's birthday, and I pretty much had no choice seeing as that Princess always sees to it she gets her way."

"I agree there. What's on the menu tonight sis?"

"Actually, its Shelby's favorite: Vegetable lasagna."

"Should be good. I am starving."  
  
The family went on chit chatting, while Shelby decided to remain to herself. Finally, Vince asks her if there were any problems.  
  
"Shelby, you're awfully quiet over there. Everything ok sweetie?"

"Yea I'm fine. Just curious about something is all."

"What might that be?"

"I don't mean to be ruining the mood, but I can't help but wonder where the Q.B.O.T.U. is."  
  
Stephanie almost choked on her bite of lasagna when Shelby made that comment.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"

"Shane, where is your shadow?"

"What do you mean Shelby?"

"Oh come on. The last time I was here, Marissa wouldn't let you out of her sight for a second, especially around me. What gives?"

"Stephanie, make her be quiet."

"What's the matter Shane? I am only asking where your wife is. Usually, if she knows you're going to be around me she is watching your every move."

"Someone please shut her up!"

"OK, now that you've gone and gotten rude about the entire thing, I think I can do the same. Excuse me if I didn't expect you here tonight. Excuse me if you get antsy when I mention the wifey because in all honesty, I don't want to deal with her drama tonight. I came here for a vacation because I have had the last two weeks from hell, and here I am encountering more of it. If you three will excuse me, I am just going to go to my room so I don't ruin Stephanie's great dinner."  
  
With that, Shelby practically runs away from the table upstairs and slams the door. Shane then stands up and goes to grab his jacket.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going Shane?"

"I am going to go on home seeing as that I have ruined everyone's night."

"Oh no you don't! You are not leaving my house until you get up there and apologize to her."

"What? Me apologize? For what?"

"For being out of line, that's what."

"She was the one who had to rub it in that Marissa isn't here. She had to rub it in that my marriage failed. She should be the one to apologize."

"Shane, she doesn't even know about the divorce. She doesn't know anything about it."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"Considering that when I talked to her, was the day her entire company was given notice that they don't have a job, and it took me hell to even convince her to come here, I didn't think then was the right time for gossip. So pardon me if she doesn't know ever minute detail of your life."

"Oh man. She didn't know. Gee, now I really do feel like an asshole here. I am going to go home."

"No Shane!" Vince said as he entered the foyer. "

"You are going up there, and don't even try to come down until things are right between the two of you."

"I'll go and try, but that doesn't mean she'll talk to me."


	6. A Job Offer & A new Pad

With that Shane ascended the stairs and walked in front of the bedroom door. He rapped at it lightly hoping she would answer. When no answer came, he almost turned around and left, but something in him told him to try and open the door. As it turns out, she left it unlocked. As the door opened he saw her lying on the bed sound asleep. The tear tracks still evident on her face as she had apparently cried herself to sleep. He sat down next to her, brushing the hairs that had came out of her signature bun with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Fancy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to go off on you so hard like I did. It just still hurts to even hear someone mention Marissa's name since the divorce. It makes me feel like a failure in so many things. If I had only known that you didn't know about it, my reaction might have been different. I know when you see me again, you'll probably tell me "I told you so.", but I probably deserve it."

"No one deserves to hurt S.B."

"So you aren't asleep. You were gonna let me sit here and spill my guts weren't you?"

"For a little bit yea, then I would have ended the torture."

"Oh I see. Can we talk for a minute?"

"It's been a while since we did that. We've more like yelled at each other. I've missed having you to talk to about a lot of things."

"I have too. I've also missed being able to do this!"  
  
With that, Shane pulls Shelby so she's sitting up in bed. He crawls in behind her leaning up against the headboard and pulls Shelby close to him.  
  
"What? You miss abusing me?"

"No, I miss being able to have you like this."

"Oh."

"So, what's going on with you? Stephanie mentioned something during my asshole reaming about you not having a job in Chicago anymore."

"Yea, two weeks ago, the entire company was basically told to find another job because corporate was relocating to Mexico. My last day was yesterday."

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry. I know how much you loved that job, and how hard it had to be for you to let it go."

"I didn't really want to leave Chicago because I need to find a job enabling me to keep my apartment. However, I don't think it's possible to find a job in Chicago making as much as I was there, so it may be apartment hunting time once I go back."

"Well, how about this? I've got a job opening up in New Media in a week. You qualify for it and with your past experiences only a little training is needed."

"S.B. I don't want a job because of whom I know. That's why I went to Chicago in the first place."

"Well, look at it as a starting point, somewhere that you can use as a spring board. If you like the job, you can stay as long as you like. If you find something else, then you are more than free to leave."

"The job's in Manhattan though Shane. Finding a place to live in NY is twice as hard as finding a place in Chicago."

"Oh I know. That's why I am offering you my spare bedroom. I am aware that you don't want to barge in on Stephanie and Paul, so I am saving you the hassle of having to rush and find a place here."

"You're really trying to convince me to move here aren't you?"

"Is it working? (laughs)"

"Yea. It's working."

"Good."


	7. Unfaithfully Yours & Never Changing Stor...

"Now that we have a temporary solution to my problem, what about you?"

"What about me, Fancy?"

"The last time I was around, things most definitely seemed great between you two. What happened?"

"Well, you're right about one thing. I thought things were great between Marissa and me. But apparently she didn't feel the same. The hints came slow in revealing themselves, and finally I was able to figure out that she was having an affair."

"I am so sorry. No, I am not going to say I told you so either. Now isn't the right time or place for that. However, I do reserve the right to say it later."

"Consider it noted."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Well, I don't exactly know how long the affair went on, but it was quite obvious to figure out she was when she turned up pregnant."

"Oh shit! What made you so sure it wasn't yours?"

"Of course, when she told me I was ecstatic, because I wanted to have kids at some point in my life. We scheduled a doctor's appointment, and went in for a checkup. When the doctor announced the due date, there was a split second that a red flag went off in my head. I brushed it off, thinking that maybe I could have been wrong. However, a few days later, after I had a chance to think about it I called the doctor. I ask him a few questions, and had all the answers I needed to know my wife had been unfaithful to me. The time the baby could have been conceived, I was at a conference on the completely opposite side of the country."

"Do you know who it was? I mean whom she was having an affair with?"

"Actually I do. He's one of 'Rissa and mine's old friends from high school. Apparently, they ran into each other and the rest is history."

"How long ago was this Shane?"

"About 6 months ago. I can't believe it has been that long since we've talked to each other."

"In case you've forgotten, we haven't actually "talked" in over a year. The last time we saw each other we were arguing over the Q.B.O.T.U."

"You said that downstairs. What exactly does that stand for do I dare ask?"

"Q.B.O.T.U. stands for "queen bitch of the universe"."

"Ha! How long has my ex-wife had this nickname?"

"Since before you two got married actually. Only Princess has known that until know. Is she okay? I heard her start to choke when I used that back there."

"She seemed to be perfectly fine when she chewed me out before I came up here."

"(laughs) That's good."

"You think her exploding on me is good huh?"

"No I meant her being ok silly. To the contrary though there has been quite a few times where you getting chewed out has been a good thing in my opinion."

"Thank you very much, Fancy."

"You're quite welcome Wonder Boy"

"Man, you haven't called me that in ages!"

"Considering that I was the one who came up with one of your more famous nicknames, I should use it more frequently."

"I don't know how many people know that fact actually. Who knows, maybe you could have gotten royalties for it."

"I don't think so McMahon."

"How long are you here for?"

"I am visiting for two weeks, and then apparently, I am going to have to figure out how to get my stuff from Chicago to here since some hot shot decided to let me rent out his spare bedroom and offer me a job."

"Wait a minute, who said anything about you paying rent?"

"Shane I don't expect to mooch off of you."

"You won't be. Besides, even if you even tried to give me money, I would have refused anyhow. So basically I have saved you from another argument with me."

"Very cute, wonder boy."

"I'm glad you are already aware of how handsome I am, so I won't shock you with my good looks as I walk into a room."

"Oh lord, still the same ego I see."

"That's in the genes Fancy. I think if there ever was a day that I didn't exude the McMahon ego, people would wonder what was wrong with me. (laughs)"

"Very true."

"Now, let's talk about your new job and your new home."


	8. First Days, Migraines, and Feelings Hidd...

The next two weeks seemed to fly by so fast for everyone. Shelby became acquainted with her new job for the WWE, and she started arranging for her things to be moved to New York. During her vacation, Shelby hung out with Shane and things seemed to be old times again with him picking on her and her always fighting him back, although things seemed to be on a new level with them. Before Shane had always seen her as his sister's friend and a pest, but he was now finally treating her like an adult. Even as much hell as Shane and Shelby had been through over the last few years, she still had feelings for him. Of course, she would never let him know that. Only Stephanie knew what really went on inside of her head and she intended on keeping it that way. The next thing she knew, she was on her way back to NY to start a new chapter in her life. She just hoped it wasn't one she lived to regret.  
  
"OK Fancy, here is your office. Right next door to mine, that way if you have any problems what so ever, you can come see me. We even have adjoining doors, so feel free to come in any time you wish."

"Shane, you didn't have to go to all this trouble..."

"I didn't. It just happened that this office was available, and I know how much you would miss the view from your old office, so I decided to give you a new one."

"Thank you very much."

"You're more than welcome, Fancy."

"So, let's say we get started shall we?"  
  
By the end of the day, Shelby was ready to go home. Her new home that is. Shane had been in her office earlier that afternoon and noticed the tell tale warning signs that Shelby was getting what was known as one of her notorious migraines. He had not seen her with one in quite a while, and knew she almost had to be handled with kid gloves when she got one. It was going to be a long night.  
  
"Hey Fancy. You ready to blow this popsicle stand?"

"More than ready. Can we stop by the pharmacy on the way in and pick up my refill of Imitrex shots? I haven't had a headache in a while, so I didn't really need to get a new pack."

"Not a problem. You want anything to eat or no? I know these things will make you nauseous."

"Crackers and 7Up will work for me."

"No problem. I am going to take care of you tonight."  
  
As soon as they walked in the door, both changed into more comfortable clothes, and then came back into the living room. She joined Shane on the couch and gave herself a shot of her medicine. It wouldn't be too long before it kicked in, and she was out like a light. Shane had her lay down on the couch, and began to massage her head to try to ease the pain somewhat. Within 30 minutes, Shelby lay asleep on the couch. Shane picked her up, and carried her to her bedroom. Instead of leaving the room, he joined her in the bed, spooning her into him. His reasoning at the time being that he could be there for her in case she did get sick or needed anything he would be in arms reach. However, the one thing he wasn't exactly willing to admit to himself yet was that ever since the night the two worked out their problems, was the night he began to have feelings for Shelby. Shane lay there with Shelby, enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms for whatever little time he had left, and hoped that one day he would finally be able to quit being a coward and tell her how he felt.


	9. Jericho & His Bright Ideas

The next day, both Shelby and Shane went into the office. Earlier when she had woken up in Shane's arms, she thought that she had still been dreaming. However, she quickly remembered the events of yesterday. Today was going to be a rough day too. As part of Shelby's job, she was to help the marketing people come up with ideas attracting sponsors. This one in particular was one the company was familiar with, and had done several commercials in the past with. YJ Stinger was ready for a new commercial, and of course, the pressure was on Shelby to come up with an idea to sell to them. They had already had John Cena rapping, and Eddie's Latino Heat, and even Triple H. Shelby thought since they had already entered the realm of actual music genres, why not use Chris Jericho. The man can sing, and has his own band too. The idea had gone over really well, and the committee had decided to do a music video of sorts to correspond with the WWE Originals album currently in stores. This is where things got difficult. One of the things that the Stacker people wanted in the video was some girls dancing, of course to draw the male demographic to the commercial. When the question went up for discussion as to whom they wanted to use, Jericho with his bright self decided to suggest Shelby. He had known of her history when it came to dancing in school, and thought it was a great idea, even though Shelby wanted to kill him for it. Especially after the Stacker people jumped on the idea like rabid dogs! It was decided that in two weeks, Shelby and whomever else the company could find, would come into the studio and basically show what they had. The only good thing about this meeting for Shelby was that Shane wasn't in it, and therefore didn't know that she would be participating. She would just tell him she had a meeting or something in CT and would be out of the office for a couple of days.  
  
"Hey wonder boy?"

"We're at the office..."

"Sorry. Hey Shane."

"Yes Shelby?"

"I have to go to CT to meet with the Stacker people and Irvine in a few weeks, and will be out of the office."

"OK. Not a problem, just make sure you let Janice know so she can schedule the flights for you."

"What? There's no Spanish Inquisition about it or anything?"

"Not really. It's simple enough to where I think you can handle things."


	10. Watching From Afar, Caught In the Act, &...

A few days before Shelby was to leave for CT, Shane got a phone call from Chris asking him to be at the "meeting". He knew these two were beating around the bush with each other, and wanted to push them in the right direction. Shane agreed, even after Chris told him to not let Shelby know he was coming.  
  
As Shelby walked into the studio, reception automatically pointed her in the right direction to where things were going to take place. After being told to go change, she handed her music to Chris with a smirk on her face.  
  
"You owe me for this Irvine! Big time!"

"Oh I know dear. I do appreciate your willingness to play along though."  
  
Shelby entered, with her hair down, so from afar, you couldn't really tell who she was. They had told her to dance to a variety of music so they could get a feel as to what would work best. She received her cue as she heard the opening notes to the special mix of music she and Jim Johnston had worked on via phone and computer since the idea came into formation two weeks prior. She didn't know that Shane had slipped in the door and hid. He had just wanted to check out and see how she was handling things. He scanned the room looking for her, but unsuccessfully. He wondered where she was, but didn't have to wait too long. He happened to glance up at the stage area, where everyone was seated, and saw a flash of hair spin around he would recognize anywhere. Shelby was up there dancing. He hadn't seen her dance since she and Stephanie were in college and Stephanie dragged him to one of Shelby's recitals. Shane snuck up behind Chris and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Might I ask what she is doing up there dancing?"

"Well, I kind of nominated her for it when we met back in NY. I am trying to enjoy the show before she hangs me by my balls for having her do this."

"That she may very well do Irvine. You better pray that they don't choose to use her in this or the RAW roster may be minus one wrestler come Monday, because you will be in a hospital room."

"Just sit back and enjoy the show McMahon, and wipe the drool off your chin."

"That obvious huh?"

"Oh yea. When you going to do something about it?"

"When she gives me the time of day."

"Hello? Earth to Shane. You mean to tell me you haven't noticed? "

"Noticed what?"

"You two obviously like each other. Why do you think she didn't want you here?"

"Because she thought she could handle things on her own?"

"Ass clown, she didn't want you here because she didn't want to take the risk of embarrassing herself in front of you. Your opinion matters to her whether you know it or not. When she talks about you, her face lights up like the sky on a fourth of July celebration."

"Chris, I have already screwed things up with her so much, I don't know if I want to take a chance on ruining the friendship we are repairing."

"Shane, I wouldn't have even mentioned it unless I thought it was worth a shot, but it will be up to you to make the first move, cause you know as well as I do, she will never say a word."  
  
With that, the two men sat in silence as Shelby finished her performance. Once she was done, she began to look for Chris to ask him was it worth putting her through hell for this. She found Chris, but she also found someone else with him. Her eyes flickered for a second because she thought that she was seeing things. Sure enough there was Shane McMahon. Yes he was her boss, but that wasn't the problem. He was the man she had carried feelings for since forever it seemed. The last time he had seen her dance, she had nearly decapitated Stephanie because of the embarrassment she felt. Now Irvine just might have to go through the same torture she did. Shelby hurried off the stage, which Chris and Shane both took for what it was, a bad sign.  
  
"Let me handle this one Chris. I think you've done enough damage for today."

"Shane, tell her I am sorry if I hurt her."

"Let's just pray I can do some damage control."


	11. Slip ups, Opinions, & First Kisses

When Shane entered the corridor he knew his Fancy would be coming out of, he heard her talking to herself, definitely not in a good mood. Wait a minute. His Fancy? Oh boy, it was that noticeable. Shane hoped he could calm her down.  
  
"Damn Irvine! I am going to rip his balls off and feed them to him for this. I can't believe he called Shane down here. If I wanted Shane here I would have asked him to come. How am I ever gonna live this down? I knew I shouldn't have done this. Oh, whatever's good for the company Vince says? This may be good for the company, but not for me. I am not going to be able to even face Shane again."

"Fancy..."

"Shane, look. I am sorry."

"Baby, why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry cause I shouldn't have been here doing this but Irvine... what did you just call me?"  
  
Oh shit. Busted.  
  
"Fancy?"

"No. When you ask me why I was sorry, what did you call me?"  
  
Shane lowered his shoulders in defeat knowing he had slipped and she had caught it.  
  
"I called you baby."

"Why?"

"It slipped, Fancy. Look, don't worry about Irvine. I'll make sure it's taken care off by the time we leave for RAW Monday afternoon."

"What if I wanted to do this?"

"Wait a minute. You were ready to ream Irvine a few new assholes no more than 2 minutes ago for putting you through it. What happened?"

"No, the reason I was ready to do that was because he called you and didn't tell me. If I would have wanted you to know the extent of this, I would have more than volunteered the information."

"Why would you have cared if I knew?"

"I care about your opinion of me. Always have. I want you to be proud of me."

"You don't think I am proud of you? Come here baby."  
  
With that, Shane took Shelby into his arms, and held her there for a while. When he finally pulled back, he couldn't hold it back anymore. He leaned down and kissed her. Shelby took off like a shot, crying her eyes out all the way out the doors of Titan. Shane was hot on her heels calling her name, but he wasn't fast enough. She literally left him in her dust as just the time he was about to reach her car, she sped off. He knew where she was headed, and hoped that he could get there in time to stop her. Now that he had finally acted on his feelings, there was no way he was going to lose his Fancy.


	12. Talks with Princess, Doubts, & Trust

Shelby was originally scheduled to fly back to NY, even though it was an hour and a half drive at the most. However, she knew if Shane had drove in, he would be flying back with her, and that she couldn't handle right now. She finally reached Stephanie's house and instantly found the spare key in its usual spot. She went to her designated room in the house. Stephanie had always told her that her door was open if she needed a place to crash, and Shelby took her up on the invite. She lay on the bed clinging to the Care Bear Shane had given her when she had to go into the hospital for a ruptured appendix at 15. Here she was 8 years later, the bear a little worn, but still in pretty good shape. Shelby had made an addition to the bear a few years after she got it. Shane had taken her to her senior prom. The 8 x 10 picture of them was put up in a box. However, Shelby had one specially sized for a heart photo frame she attached to the stomach of the bear. Only Stephanie knew about the addition because Shelby purposely saw to it that it stayed that way. That bear went with her wherever she did. It spent many an hour in the car as Shelby lived life. She hugged up to it to even sleep with it at night. Now, that bear was the only thing she had to hold on to until Princess returned later that afternoon from the office. Of all days for this to happen, Stephanie had a board meeting, so it would be a while before anyone would interrupt Shelby's tears. She laid there for a good hour and cried before she finally passed out from emotional exhaustion. She didn't even hear Stephanie come in. She didn't even hear Shane knocking at the front door frantic when he couldn't find her. She didn't even hear Shane come in her bedroom and pull up a chair beside her bed in order to be there when she woke up. When she finally woke up, the first thing she saw was Shane asleep in the chair. She quietly eased out the door, and went downstairs to the kitchen where she could tell Stephanie was hard at work.  
  
"Hey princess."

"Hey yourself. What happened today? All I know is I come home to find your car in my driveway, my spare key missing, and you asleep in your room. About an hour later, Shane's almost beating the door down trying to find you."

"He kissed me princess."

"He what?"

"You heard me."

"OK What the hell did I miss?"

"You know how I had to come down to CT for the meeting today right?"

"Yea the whole hanging Irvine by his balls dancing thing right?"

"Yea, that nightmare. Well, Irvine called Shane to come down and he saw it."

"Oh shit. I know you weren't happy with that at all."

"I wanted to get out of there as quick as possible. Shane caught me in the hallway, and tried to calm me down. When he was talking to me, he called me baby. I called him on it, and he said it slipped."

"He called you baby?"

"He said it slipped though. I told him I was mad because Irvine called him and didn't tell me. He wondered why that bothered me, and I told him because his opinion of me mattered greatly and that I wanted him to be proud of me. That's when he asked me if I didn't think he was proud of me and pulled me into a hug. It's when we separated that he leaned down and kissed me. I took off like a shot crying, him chasing me all the way through the parking garage to the car. Just as he got to the car, I pulled off, and came here, the rest is history."

"Sweetheart, I don't know what to say. All of these years, this has been what you wanted. But now that you have it, it's a completely different story."

"Oh no. The story hasn't changed by any means. Its just that I am scared out of my mind that I am going to wake up and this all be a dream, or he is going to realize what a stupid mistake he has made, and never want to speak to me again. That I couldn't live with Princess, and you know it."

"Fancy, go upstairs and talk to him. I know my brother. He wouldn't have dreamed of doing anything if he hadn't analyzed and overanalyzed it in his brain at least a thousand times. Trust me on this one, ok?"


	13. Truths, Tears, & More Kisses

With that, Shelby went back upstairs to face what she thought was her impending doom. She entered the room, she found the lamp on, and Shane sitting on her bed holding the bear he had given her what seemed like eons ago. She knew then that if he didn't know before, he surely knew now the secret she had been trying to keep for so long. Shelby was too afraid to speak, but Shane went ahead and said something first.  
  
"I remember when I gave you this. I am surprised he still looks this good eight years later."

"It was something you gave me. I made sure it was very well taken care of. Besides the fur being squashed down to the point of no return around his stomach from me sleeping with him every night, he's in pretty good shape."

"I noticed you added something to him."

"That picture's been there since the night we got them back. The bigger one is boxed up in the closet somewhere."

"How long Fancy?"

"How long what, Shane?"

"Fancy..."

"Ten years. For ten years, I've felt this way, and not a soul knew besides Stephanie. That's one secret I thank God everyday she kept."

"Why didn't you want me to know?"

"Basically, didn't want to lose you. I didn't want to get laughed at, or be treated weird because of it. Then you got with the QBOTU and I prayed everyday that she made you happy. As long as you were happy, I was content to living life alone. With that picture, I could always say my dream came true, at least for one night anyway."

"Come here baby."  
  
With that, Shelby slowly crossed the room filled with dread as to what was about to happen. As she reached arm length of Shane, he grabbed her so that she sat straddling his lap. He knew he would probably pay for this later, but at that moment, he didn't care in the least.  
  
"I am so sorry I couldn't make your dreams come true then. However, I don't regret anything I've done because if things hadn't gone the way they had, we wouldn't be here now."  
  
With that, Fancy started crying her eyes out. She was so mixed up right now because she loved Shane with everything in her, but there was still a part of her that always feared the worst. Shane pulled her close and held her till her crying quieted down some.  
  
"Baby, why the tears?"

"It's stupid..."

"If it's causing you to cry, then it's not stupid. Please tell me why you are crying."

"I'm so scared."

"What are you scared of baby?"

"That this is all a dream. I'm gonna wake up and be all alone again. Me and Simba over there. You're not going to want to be with me."

"Does this seem like I don't want to be with you?"  
  
With that, Shane lifted Fancy's chin, and brought his lips to hers giving her the most sweetest kiss she had ever felt in her life. When he pulled away, her eyes were still closed, almost afraid to open at what they might see. Once Fancy did open up her eyes, she saw Shane's big brown eyes looking at her with something she had never seen before. This time she took the initiative, leaned up and kissed him. He quickly took control and quickly seeked permission to explore her mouth with his tongue. They remained kissing for several minutes when they finally had to break for air. Their foreheads touched as Shane's hands wondered to Shelby's back, and then he arched his hips just the slightest bit.  
  
"Does this feel like I don't want to be with you?"

"You're not fair."

"Not fair? What do you mean?"

"You get me all hot and bothered like this, showing me the effect I have on you, and we can't do anything."

"Patience is a virtue baby. It will be worth the wait. Believe me."

"Oh I'll bet. Should we go downstairs and show Stephanie we are still alive?"

"I bet she'll be glad to see that we've worked things out."

"No, she'll be waiting to tell me I told you so."


	14. Dinner, Warnings, & Secrets

_As Shelby and Shane exited the bedroom door, Shane grabbed Shelby's hand. This move totally surprised her, as she didn't expect him to do that yet. Shane led his Fancy down the stairs as he knew she was still somewhat in shock at all that has happened in the last few hours. When she reached the bottom step, she hesitated a bit, not sure if she wanted to do this just now. Shane felt her resistance, and walked back to her. He lifted up her chin and placed a gentle kiss on her lips._

"_Baby, it'll be ok. You and I both know she doesn't bite."_

"_Unless I am asked."_

"_(quietly) Hey Princess."_

"_You two get everything straightened out?"_

"_Yea, as long as she doesn't ever make me sleep in the chair again."_

"_Hey, that was your choice, not mine wonder boy."_

"_There's my fancy. Oh it wasn't really a choice, but I wasn't leaving until things were settled between us."_

"_Well, do you two want to stay for dinner since I made all this food and Paul cancelled on me?"_

"_Sure, why not? Fancy made us get our exercise today, and I am famished."_

"_Hey buddy. I didn't tell you to run after me."_

"_Did you think I wouldn't?"_

"_I didn't know. All I was worried about at the time was getting away."_

"_OK, let's change the subject. Shelby, before all the drama took place today, how did your day go?"_

"_It went surprisingly well. I wasn't as rusty as I thought I would be all things considered."_

"_No problems with the knee or anything? Wow, that's great!"_

"_What's she talking about Fancy?" _

"_I have no cartilage in my knees. My right acts up more than my left usually when I am dancing. That's why every once in a blue moon, you'll see me lose my step. My knee buckles, and its down I go."_

"_How come I never knew about this?"_

"_Don't ask dear. You don't want to know. If it kills you that bad, I will tell you later."_

_After dinner..._

"_Thanks for the dinner sis. It was great."_

"_Thank you Princess for saving me from having to cook on my dinner night."_

"_Who says that you won't have to tomorrow?"_

"_You're so not fair McMahon. Remember, follow the schedule."_

"_You two are a trip. Shane, do you mind if I hang on to her for a minute? I won't keep her long I promise."_

"_You better not. (laughs) Love you sis."_

_Stephanie whispers in his ear "You better not hurt her. If you do, I will be having a lynch mob come after you. Understand?"_

"_Perfectly. I will see you in a bit Fancy."_

_Shane reaches in and kisses Shelby._

"_Aww. You two are so cute together!"_

"_Shut up Stephanie Marie!"_

"_Yes ma'am."_

_With that, Shane leaves the two girls alone. _

"_Princess, what did you say to him?"_

"_Oh just being the overprotective best friend is all."_

"_Girl I could smack you right now. I appreciate it, but if anyone is gonna kick his ass for screwing up, it would be me."_

"_Oh I know you could do it to. That's one thing my brother doesn't know about you."_

"_What? That I am actually trained to be in the ring?"_

"_Yea that."_

"_I may surprise him with that one day. Who knows?"_

"_OK. I am gonna let you go home before he sends the search party after you. I know you're scared, but just trust him."_

"_It's going to be harder to trust myself."_

"_Honey, believe me. I know you love him more than the waking world now. Just let things happen. Don't push him away now that you have him."_

"_You know you're the best, don't you Steph?"_

"_I try. Call me later."_


	15. Patience Rewarded

Shelby began to head home. She pulled in the driveway and noticed that although Shane's car was in the driveway, there was almost no light from inside the house. She got to the front step, opened the door and called out for Shane.

"Shane, where are you?"

"Your bathroom."

"What are you doing in there? Is there something wrong with yours? Do I need to call the plumber?"

"No baby, its fine. Just come here will you?"

Shelby entered her bedroom and found it aglow with candles. From what she could see of her bathroom, it was done in the same manner. She continued till she reached the bathroom door. There Shane sat on the side of the tub that was filled with bubbles, and his face illuminated by candlelight. Not to mention all he had on was a pair of shorts she had seen him sleep in before. He had usually worn a t-shirt of some sort around her, but tonight was different. He stood up, walked to her, and then kissed her with all the passion he could muster. Shelby grabbed on to his shoulders to balance her self from the dizziness of emotion running through her at that very second. When Shane pulled away, Shelby was still in a haze with her eyes closed.

"You look so beautiful like that."

"Hmm…Like what?"

"Like that. Your lips swollen from me just kissing you, and nothing on your mind except for me."

"After that I don't think anything else could be on my mind."

"That's the plan. Now, I am going to step outside while you undress and tell me when you are in the tub."

"Do what?"

"You heard me. You in the tub."

"OK."

With that, Shane walked out the bathroom. As Shelby disrobed, her mind was going a million miles an hour thinking of all the things that could happen with her in this position. She sunk into the tub and the temperature of the water was just perfect. Her knee was beginning to bug her. The water would help at least some. She knew she would probably have to wear her brace tomorrow. At least Shane had thought to put enough bubble bath in where she could have some sort of modesty.

"Shane, I'm in!"

With that Shane reentered the bathroom and saw a sight that took his breath away. He had to calm himself, or his plan for the night was going to be thrown out the window. He sat down on the side of the tub, leaning in to kiss Shelby. As they parted, Shane grabbed the loofa sponge and her lavender shower gel. He lathered the sponge, and began his task of washing her from head to toe. When he reached her breasts, he questioned her with his eyes, and she nodded her approval. Shane purposely teased Shelby as he carefully washed her. A little touch here, an extra moment lingering there, and pretty soon Shelby was arching up into Shane's hand. He slid his hand down her stomach, spending little time there, as that was not his goal. As he reached her waist, Shane glanced into Shelby's eyes. What he found almost made him throw slowly and easy out of the window, throw her over his shoulder like a cave man, and then throw her on the bed and proceed to fuck her brains out. However, he decided against it. This night was going to be special. Once Shane went south of her waist, he began washing like it was any other normal part of her body. Then he heard a sound escape from Shelby that made the hairs on his neck stand up. It was then that he decided the torture had gone on long enough.

"Come here beautiful."

With that, Shane took Shelby's hand and helped her to stand up. He grabbed the sprayer and began cleaning off the remaining bubbles which clung to her body. He took sight of her, and about came right there. He grabbed the towel he had laid out and wrapped her up in it. Then he carried her through the house to his room and laid her on the bed. As he laid her on the bed, she pulled him to her and kissed him with the same passion he had done earlier. Shane looked into Shelby's eyes and saw the unspoken words that were hidden there. He decided to take initiative. They made out for a little bit, but when their bodies actually joined, Shane was quick to realize that Shelby was a virgin. He felt like an ass for not asking before, but things got out of control so quickly between the two, that it was forethought. He did the only thing he knew to do.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. If I'd known…"

"I'm ok. Just give me a minute. Not your fault baby."

Soon Shelby was moving against Shane trying to get him to move. Shane began moving inside of her. Slowly at first, then as Shelby became more responsive, he sped up his movements. As soon as he thought she was about to come, he would slow down again and start over. After the third time of Shane doing this, Shelby stilled him enough where she could roll over with him still inside of her. Once she got adjusted, she began to ride him. She then gritted out words that Shane couldn't believe he had heard from her.

"We can do slow and easy later. I need you now."

With that, Shelby sped up her movements and quickly Shane was meeting her every step of the way. Finally, Shelby screamed Shane's name as she experienced her first orgasm. Shane was shortly behind her as the feel of her muscles tightening around him was entirely too much for him. Shelby finally collapsed on top of Shane. Once Shelby regained her bearings, she contemplated on saying the words she had longed to say for so long. However, she decided against it. Shane on the other hand surprised the hell out of her.

"You know I love you, right?"

Shelby lay there in stunned silence. She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. She rose up so she could look at Shane. That was the way she always determined if he was being straight with her or not. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity and yes, love there. She had to hear those words again.

"Please don't say it if you don't mean it."

"I mean every word Fancy. I love you. I don't know when it happened or how, all I know is that I love you."

"I love you too, Shane. I always have, and always will."


	16. Dinner and Blindfolds

Shelby and Shane had officially been together for 6 months, and Shane had decided that tonight was the night to pop the question. He had taken off early in the afternoon which immediately raised red flags for Shelby as they usually rode into the office together. Even if one had to work late, the other always stayed to keep them company. That had proven to be interesting on more than one occasion. Shelby could barely concentrate on her work as she was worried what exactly could be going on. At 5:00, she picked up the telephone to actually call a cab company to get home as Shane hadn't reappeared. As soon as she picked up the phone, Stephanie knocked at her office door.

"What's up Fancy?"

"I was about to call a cab because your brother has pulled a disappearing act on me today. He left about lunch time, and I haven't seen him since."

"Well, it's a good thing you haven't called that cab yet, because I have the solution to all your problems."

"You do?"

"Yes ma'am. You have a company limo to take you home this afternoon. You're going to find instructions on what to do once you get home."

"OK Stephanie Marie, you know I don't like surprises, so tell me what's going on."

"No can do. I cannot break a sibling pinky promise. I never have, and won't start now."

"Princess…"

"Don't you "princess" me. Get your things, and go home."

"Yes ma'am."

As Shelby got downstairs, there it sat, true to Stephanie's word, a company limo waiting on her. On the ride home, she thought about what this could be. Shane would have probably lynched her if he ever could have read her thoughts earlier this afternoon. This was completely different from what she was expecting, and was just along for the ride, literally. The limo arrived at the house, and Shelby noticed Shane's BMW wasn't in the driveway. She entered the house, laying her things on the island in the kitchen. As she went into the bedroom, she saw what appeared to be a black dress bag lying on the bed along with what obviously was a shoe box, and a note.

"My Beautiful Shelby,

I know you're probably quite confused as to what exactly is going on. You will discover my plans for this evening all in due time. Right now, you should have enough time to jump in the shower before I call. Please be sure to answer. By the way, there is no peeking in the bag or the box next to it until you've talked to me."

Love,

Shane."

Shane turned out to be exactly right on the money. She was making her way out of the bathroom when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi there gorgeous."

"Hello there yourself handsome. I'm quite curious as to what you're conspiring to do in that devious mind of yours."

"Do me a favor, and open the bag lying on the bed."

Shelby turned on the speaker phone so she could remain on the line with him while she did as he ask. She unzipped the bag and saw an amazing red dress. As she removed it from the bag, all she could do was gasp as it was absolutely beautiful.

"I take it you like the dress?"

"Baby, it's amazing."

"Just like you. Now open the shoe box, and you should find some shoes that will go quite nicely with it."

"Shoes check."

"Now go peer out the window to see if the limo is still out front of the house."

Once Shelby got to the front window of the house, she peeked out of the curtain and saw that the limo was in fact still there. She went back into the room.

"Limo's still here."

"Good. Now what I want you to do is, take everything on that bed, and get dressed. After you're done, get into the limo. The driver knows where to go, so just sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride. I will see you when you get here."

"Yes sir."

"I love you Shelby."

"Love you too, Shane."

Shelby ended the call, and picked up the dress. The first thought that popped into her head was what exactly she was going to wear under it. She didn't have to worry long, as she spotted another little note attached to the hanger of the dress that read "I'm not the only thing in the bag." Surely enough, when Shelby picked up the bag and shook it, a small undergarment bag fell out. She opened it to discover there was a matching bra and panties set the exact same color as her dress. Shane knew her too well. After she finished getting dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror and hoped she hadn't missed anything. There wasn't much more that was going to fit into that dress as it perfectly molded to her body. She dabbed on some perfume, Shane's favorite one of course, and made her way out to the limo. The driver opened the door, allowing her to get in, and then returned behind the wheel, and they were off. After a 20 minute drive, the driver then stopped and let her out in front of Mancelli's. Shelby had never eaten there, yet she knew it was an Italian restaurant. Shane hadn't told her what to do once she got to the destination, so she went over to the host.

"Excuse me; I'm hoping there is a reservation under McMahon for 2."

"Yes, Mr. McMahon has already arrived, Ms. Robertson. If you'd follow me, I will take you to your table."

"Thank you."

Once she got within eye sight of Shane, she could have sworn she saw his jaw drop. When they reached the table, Shane rose from his seat. The host went to pull out Shelby's chair, but Shane stopped him.

"I'll take care of that, thank you."

"I'll send a waiter right over Mr. McMahon."

Before pulling out the chair, Shane placed a gentle kiss on her lips, and then allowed her to be seated.

"You look absolutely gorgeous."

"You must have had an idea of what I would look like in it, since you bought the dress."

"This even beat my imagination Fancy."

"Why thank you _Mr. McMahon_."

"Don't you start that. Every time I've heard that tonight, I've glanced over my shoulder looking for Dad."

"I'm sorry."

"I think I could forgive you of just about everything tonight in that dress."

The two enjoyed their dinner, and headed for home. Shane pulled up to the house in the BMW and tossed Shelby a blindfold.

"Baby, I was here not two hours ago, I know what the house looks like by now."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Quite positive."

"Humor me Fancy, please."

"OK, I'll humor you."

Shane slowly walked Shelby up to the door, and proceeded to unlock it. He peeked in the door before bringing her in just to make sure Stephanie had everything just the way he had ask of her a few days ago. Only when he was satisfied in what he saw, did he bring Shelby in the house. As he stood her in the middle of the living room, he took place behind her.

"You ready beautiful?"

"As always."


	17. Ultimate Betrayl or So We Think

Shane removed the blindfold slowly, and watched Shelby's face light up in delight as she saw what had been done to the same house she had been in not two hours earlier. Of course, she wanted to ask a thousand questions, like how and who. However, she was rendered speechless. Shane knew what was going through her head, so he took the liberty of answering.

"I had a little help getting all of this ready while we were gone. I promise I'll tell you who to thank later. Would you care for a drink?"

All Shelby could do was nodding her head in Shane's general direction. He took her hand and led her down the candle lit hallway. She took mental note that the candles had next to no wax, so whoever Shane had recruited to help hadn't been gone long. If Shelby had thought the living room looked great, then the bedroom was heaven on earth. Candles were everywhere. And sitting on the bedside table were two flutes of champagne and the bottle was in an ice bucket. Shane led her over to the bed and motioned for her to have a seat. He sat beside her and his hand went to her cheek.

"You are so beautiful."

"You look dashing yourself."

He lightly kissed her handing her one of the glasses of champagne.

"I propose a toast."

"Okay."

"Here's to us."

After saying that, he got up from the bed and went down on one knee.

"And to the hope that you'll take my name and make me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife. Shelby will you marry me?"

"Of course I'll marry you. I love you Wonder Boy."

"I love you too baby."

He took her hand and raised it up so she could see the bottom of her champagne glass. There was her ring. It had been there the entire time. Shane noticed the look of indecision on her face.

"What's a matter Fancy?"

"I want my ring, but I can't decide how I'm going to get it out."

"You can drink the champagne if you want to."

"I must sound really superficial right now huh?"

"You sound excited baby. Exactly like I hoped you would be when I asked you to marry me."

Shane was surprised when she turned the flute up, drinking the whole glass in one big gulp. Then she smiled triumphantly when she gave him the ring to put on her finger.

"There, where it belongs."

He kissed her, never expecting to get drawn in like he did. He pushed her back on the bed, laying his body on top of hers. He pulled away to catch his breath.

"Let me make love to you, please Fancy."

She only nodded her head and that's how they spent the rest of their night. Before Shane crashed for the evening, he made sure all the candles were out and climbed into bed. He pulled her to him and laced their hands together. Things were great for the next four months. They were planning on getting married in May. One night, Eric Bischoff, whom Shelby happened to get along with, invited her out for drinks. Usually when Shelby went out, she only drank soda water. It was habit. Shane didn't very much care for the fact she got along with Bischoff much less her going out for drinks with him, but he knew this would be the last time that would happen. Eric was leaving. He had decided to hang out with some of the guys and had ended up crashing in their room. Early the next morning, he walked down the hall to get to their room. When he opened it, what he saw made him physically ill. There was Shelby and Eric in their bed, both naked as the day they were born, with Eric on top of Shelby. He was heartbroken. He quietly grabbed his stuff, closing the door and went to find some place to cry alone. About an hour and a half later, his cell phone rang. It was Shelby. He couldn't answer it. He noticed she left a voicemail but he couldn't bear to listen to it. He had told his parents about what he had seen so they knew not to discuss it with him until he was ready. Shelby called again, and again he didn't answer it. She left him another voicemail and again he didn't listen to it. A few days later, Shane was surprised when his mother showed up at his front door. She never did that without calling. Shelby hadn't even bothered to come back there. At least not yet.

"Mom. What are you doing here?"

"Do I have to have an excuse to check on my son?"

"I'm sorry."

"I know baby, it's okay. I'm not going to ask the stupid question."

"Thank you."

"I need to ask you about something. Shelby asked me if I could get her things and send them to her. She's tried calling you several times but apparently you haven't answered any of her calls."

"Can you blame me mom?"

"I'm just saying talk to her sweetie. I'm not telling you what to do about all this. I'm just saying talk to her."

"I can't. It just hurts too much right now."

He never did call Shelby. Linda had came and gotten Shelby's things boxed up so they could be sent to her, but Shane didn't even bother to ask where that was. Here he was alone again. He guessed he was just destined to be that way forever. At least that's what he thought.


End file.
